After Dark
by Animewarrior12
Summary: The Orange haired girl could feel it's sharp nails on her skin but she was so focused on the creature's glowing eyes that for now she didn't mind it.


**It's time for more HonoUmi from me, but better yet an action/romance fic!**

 **Hopefully this will turn out good for me!**

* * *

 **After Dark**

It started raining as a orange haired girl was almost finished with her late night jog. She stopped for a quick second so she could put her hood on but she was suddenly grabbed from behind and dragged into a dark alleyway, as she was about to scream out the person muffled it with their hand. Struggling to get out of their grip, she was soon slammed onto a cement wall leaving her breathless.

She was soon met with heavy breathing in her ear before a deep voice spoke, "Next time you try to struggle with me again," he chuckled, making the teenager shiver in fear, "well let's just say you won't be struggling with me anymore." Her eyes widened as she felt a knife on her throat but soon closed them tightly as she felt a hand roughly grope her chest.

Starting to cry she was silently begging to any higher power out there to help her out of this situation, anything would do! Just please don't let this get any worse! "Someone help me!" She yelled out and the man laughed maniacally at her desperate yelling.

"No one can hear you in this rain, little girl! So keep on yelling as much as you want!" He yelled back as her crying got worse and as he was just about to pull down her pants, something caught both their attention, a growling noise.

Before anyone knew it, his grip on her and his knife were gone in an instant, as a clang of his weapon rang through the air before he was screaming out in bloody murder with someone on top of him now. Before long she was mortified as she finally could hear the sickening tearing and ripping coming from the man on the ground. As his screams were slowly ceasing the longer this person on top was clawing him apart, she trying to get her limbs too work again. When she did she slowly began to move backwards and not alert this person, demon? But her luck was not her side as she soon slipped on the slick cement floor and landed on her butt, she froze when she saw the creature stopped it's slaughter on the man and turned to look back at her.

It's eyes glowed a bright golden color and the teenager's breath was caught in her throat again. The creature slowly got up from the deceased man and all the while still looking at her as she turned to walk towards her. Shaking violently now, her tears were streaming down her face just like the rain that was pouring down onto them, when the creature was right in front of her it crouched down to her and extended it's arm to only to gently grip her chin with it's hand. The Orange haired girl could feel it's sharp nails on her skin but she was so focused on the creature's glowing eyes that for now she didn't mind it.

The creature tilted its head to the side before it spoke in a charming yet questioning female voice, "What's wrong? Didn't you call for help, Isn't this what you wanted?"

Ignoring the other person's question, the ginger's eyes widened as her mind finally began analyzing this human?! Porcelain skin, sharp shaped eyes, navy blue hair, and from the looks of it dog ears were on top of her head. Wait what? Her mouth dropped as she realized this person had dog ears, but her shock was short lived as she felt sharp nails dig into her skin and was yet again put into a state of fear.

"Answer my question, didn't you want my help?" The blunette repeated herself and this time the ginger nodded back in agreement. "Then why are you scared of your saviour?" The girl's dog ears twitched as her voice was laced with curiosity.

"A-anybody would! Y-you just tore a man apart with your bare hands!" She yelled out in disbelief of this girl. "I m-mean you saved me and all, but couldn't you have done something differently!?"

"There isn't much I can do now about that.." The blunette said dully as she released her grip on the ginger's chin.

"…I…I know that." She took a deep breath in and released it, shakily. "W-well I'm Kousaka Honoka and W-well thank you for saving me…"

"Hnn." Was all the girl said before standing up and begin to walk away.

Honoka now noticed the blunette had torn clothing and to be in this weather like this, she would eventually get sick. Being the person she was she yelled out to her savior, "I'm sorry but maybe you should come to my house and spend the night! It's the least I can do for you!"

Stopping the golden eyed girl for a moment, she looked at her again and immediately spoke out. "No." and continued her way, but Honoka wasn't going to give up.

Getting her limps to work again she quickly got up from the ground and ran for the girl, but in a moment of stupidity on her part, she gripped the obviously stronger girl's wrist. She flinched when the blunette turned her face and gave her the most terrifying death glare ever, but it wouldn't make her lose her determination. "Please spend the night at my house, you can eat and wash up there."

The other golden eyed girl's stomach growled when she heard that there would be food involved if she went with this strange girl. "Fine.." Honoka's face brightened up significantly at this, maybe the young yokai made a mistake.

* * *

"Oka-san, I'm home!" Honoka yelled out and flinched when a box of tissues came into contact with her forehead. "What was that for?!" She rubbed her forehead to make the pain go away.

"Do you know how late you are, where were you!?" Honoka's mom yelled back and the blunette cringed at the loudness.

"Well I'm sorry if I found a girl that wasn't in appropriate clothing for this weather! I just had to help her!" She argued back and her mom finally realized that someone else was in their house/bakery.

"Oh dear!" she looked at the blunette who was wearing her daughter's track jacket before looking at Honoka again, "Why didn't you tell me that sooner! Oh my, you two go and wash up I'll get you two some fresh clothes!" With that they both left to go take a bath.

* * *

"Your mother is quite something.." The yokai said quietly as she washed her hair.

Honoka only laughed, "That's how she shows she cares for me."

"By throwing tissue boxes at you?"

"Hehe, yeah!"

"Your family is very strange."

Honoka turned to face the other girl, "You say I'm weird, when you're the one who has dog ears and a tail with supernatural powers…..Oh Kami, the body!" She yelled out as she gripped her ginger hair and fell deeper into the bath.

The blunette's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "I am not a dog, I am a wolf. Also it doesn't matter if that body is found out, it's not like the police would ever trace me in their system."

"Eh? How come they couldn't?" Her face was full of curiosity of a child and the yokai rolled her eyes at it.

"Because I'm not from this world and don't ask me where or why I'm here, I'm not giving you any answers, Kousaka-san." She glared at the ginger and that effectively silenced her, well, for just a few minutes.

Honoka whispered to her, "Well could you tell me your name at least?" before she lowered her head in the water and began blowing bubbles.

The blunette sighed, "Fine, if it gets you to stop asking questions for at least a little while, "I'm Sonoda Umi." yet again that simple answer brightened Honoka and made the ginger smile at her.

What a truly strange girl.

* * *

"Your Hayashi Raisu is now served!" Honoka said happily to Umi before she set down her meal. They were in clean clothes provided by Honoka's mother after their shower, Honoka wore a loose button up pink shirt and matching pink pants while Umi wore a beanie on top of her head to hide her dog ears While the rest of her attire was a loose white shirt with loose blue pants that hid her tail well.

"Well, Sonoda-san mind if I ask you a question?" Honoka's mother asked to Umi as she placed tea on the table for the three of them.

"Hnn." The yokai hummed in agreement as she took a sip of the hot tea, closing her eyes in the process.

"Why were you out so late? Aren't your parents concerned for your health?"

Snapping her eyes open she spoke calmly to Honoka's mom. "My parent's kicked me out due to family issues, that's all I'll say in terms of why I was out there tonight." she then went to eat her food, rather hungrily.

Honoka made eye contact with her mother and she wearily smiled at her, she didn't know if it was true or not but if it was maybe they could offer Umi to stay with them. Leaning to her mother Honoka began whispering to her, "Oka-san, maybe we can ask her to stay with us for a little while?" Honoka's blue eyes saw the beanie twitch and she began feeling nervous.

"Hmm, the weather is changing again and it would be rather bad if she was to be out there," Honoka's mother smiled in acknowledgment, "I'll allow it."

"Sonoda-san, how would you feel if you came to live with us for awhile?" her mother spoke in a warm tone that must've caught Umi off guard as she flinched back a little.

After a moment of silence Umi spoke, "If you will have me under your roof then I will accept your invitation."

Honoka's mother laughed, "I know you're not much older if not the same age as my daughter here, you shouldn't speak so formally!" She smiled almost resembling Honoka or maybe that's where Honoka picked up that smile.

Blinking in surprise for a few seconds Umi bowed her head, "Thank you for taking me in at such a short notice, I owe you."

"Well I guess we have to bring you out of your shel. Some more before you start speaking like a normal teenager." her mother sweatdropped and Honoka giggled in agreeance, "Anyways, Because we are short on guest rooms you can share a room with Honoka. I mean you already became acquainted earlier so it won't be a hassle, right?"

Umi looked at Honoka and saw the girl with a hopeful expression and she sweatdropped, the young yokai knew she didn't have much choice anymore. "I'm fine with that arrangement." Honoka squealed while her mother gave Umi an understanding smile.

This family was very strange.

* * *

Waking up abruptly from her mother telling her to get ready for school the ginger looked to the ground. Seeing that the futon she placed for Umi was already folded neatly along with her blanket she assumed that she was downstairs now, yawning she finally began to get up from her bed.

Coming downstairs with her school uniform and red scarf on, Honoka noticed that Umi wasn't there, only her family members. "Okaa-san, where's Umi-san?"

Her mother huffed, seemingly agitated by her question, "Sonoda-san left without saying a word so I don't know, I'm sorry." Honoka frowned at that while her mother gave her a sympathetic look. "Now, now, it's too early for that expression Honoka, hopefully she will remember where we live. Now come and eat."

Smiling a bit, Honoka nodded, "Okay!"

"See ya later!" Honoka left running to get to her school but before that she was going to meet up with her best friend that she always walked with. Running Through the little crowd, she saw a faint silver tuft of hair stick out from the rest, finally making it through she was met with a warm smile and a gentle hello from her awaiting friend.

"Good morning, Honoka-chan!" the silver haired girl cheerfully said to her.

Giving her a toothy smile, Honoka hugged her friend in joy, "Morning, Kotori-chan! Ah, you weren't waiting for too long right?" she said as she unlatched herself from Kotori and began walking forward, missing a cryptic expression on her best friend.

Shaking her head 'no', Kotori followed her to school whilst still making the unbeknownst expression towards Honoka. It was silent halfway through the walk before Kotori broke the silence.

"Ne, Honoka-chan."

"Yeah, Kotori-chan?"

"Erm how do I put this, I heard in the news that, um…"

"Ah, Kotori-chan just tell me!"

"Well a man was murdered close to where you usually do your jogging and that just scared me..." Honoka's eyes widen a fraction and her body froze.

"Oh r-really?!" her throat felt dry as she remembered last night's events and her encounter with the man. Sure, last night she may have been fine but she was still in shock and trying to block any thoughts from that so with all that racing through her head, Honoka gulped down hard on nothing but her spit.

Gasping a little as she was meet with a comforting hand she finally began to speak. "W-well I'm glad to know weren't running that night, right?" Kotori gently said to her and the ginger have her a side glance.

"Y-yeah! I usually jog way~ earlier on the weekends!" She lied to her friend as her body finally had regain mobility again. Turning to Kotori, Honoka smiled a bit to cheerfully for it to be normal, "Well I guess I have to change my jogging route then! Haha now let's go to school before were late!" she grabbed the silver haired girl's hand and dragged her.

"Ah, Honoka-chan slow down!" Kotori yelled to deaf ears.

* * *

On top of a distant building to where the two school girl's were, a crouching figure appeared to be stalking them. Sniffing the air, the figure smirked with a fang being pronounced with it, "Looks like I found someone you've been with ookami-san." After saying that the figure vanished like the wind.

* * *

"Ah! I still can't believe I forgot about that math test today!" The ginger cried out for the 50th time this school day.

"I'm sure you did fine, Honoka-chan." Kotori sweatdropped at Honoka's antics as they walked to the school gates.

"If by fine you mean I have to retake it again, then I have too agree with you on that one!" Honoka comically yelled to Kotori before latching onto her, "Will you please help me study Kotori-chan?"

"Of course I will Honoka-chan!" She said with a slight blush on her face, not that Honoka noticed it.

The ginger unlatched herself after she felt a shiver go up her back, a kind of shiver that isn't from the cold but from an ominous feeling. Looking around Honoka noticed what seemed to be long blue strands of hair blowing in the wind before disappearing at a corner of some house in front of them.

"Honoka-chan?" the silver haired girl spoke her name in a confused manner making the blue eyed girl snap out of her daze.

"Ah! Kotori-chan I just remembered that I needed to get something for my mom at the market today. So I can't walk home with you today." Honoka quickly lied as she gave Kotori an apologetic smile. Before Kotori had a chance at saying anything the ginger dashed off quickly from her and disappearing from at a corner.

* * *

"Umi-san, wait!" Honoka yelled for the 5th time as she was chasing the impervious girl for a good 10 minutes. All Honoka was doing was running through crowds and into a winding backstreets with the only lead that she was on the right path were those brief blue strands of hair. It seemed that Umi was leading her too some secluded place. They finally stopped when they were in the middle of a small open area where there was only the backside of shop buildings surrounding them.

Regaining her breath she called out to the other girl one last time, "Umi-san! Why are you running from me?!" all she heard in return was a dark chuckle before a poof of smoke blinded her vision.

When it cleared the ginger saw a completely different person facing her, she had long blonde hair that was pulled up into a ponytail, her eyes were a bright blue eyes while her face had blue triangular tattoos that ran up from her jaw to her cheekbone. Her clothing consisted of a black sleeveless shirt, black arm gauntlets, and tight black shorts with armor like leggings that ended with military boots. The most striking traits were the Fox like ears on top of her head, large fluffy tail, and her toothy smirk.

"Sorry to disappoint but I'm not the wolf girl." The Fox girl's voice was full of confidence and mischief. "Though I am looking for that girl and if my nose is correct then you must have a clue to where she is because her scent is all over you."

Widening her eyes, Honoka was in shock, this Fox girl was obviously hunting Umi down and Umi's scent might have been on her from last night but she had no clue to where the girl was. If Honoka told this girl she didn't know where the blunette was, then it would come out as a lie no matter what and that would mean she was screwed no matter what she said because this girl seemed like she didn't take a no for an answer.. Gulping down a nervous lump in her throat the ginger spoke, "U-Umi-san's scent might b-be on me, but I truly don't know where she is then maybe injuring you might draw her out!" She yelled out as she charged at Honoka with her claws out.

The ginger froze as her eyes widened at the incoming attack, she had no where to hide, no one to see her demise, this was definitely it for her!


End file.
